It is known to support panel members for use in a balustrade system in an elongated channel section that is bolted to the floor or any other suitable structure. The glass balustrade panel is inserted into the channel section and retained in position by the use of casting with a setting resin, clamping with bolts or with the use of wedges.
All of these methods have disadvantages. Casting in place with a setting resin has the disadvantage of making it difficult to move or replace the glass in the event of damage either during installation or during the subsequent lifetime of the balustrade. Additionally it takes a while for the resin to set and during this time the member must be supported by an additional means. Clamping with bolts or wedges requires the channel section to be bolted to the supporting structure with absolute alignment accuracy. This is to ensure that the glass balustrade is substantially vertical. Very small angular errors in the vertical alignment of the channel section as a result of an uneven floor surface or supporting structure can result in large displacements at the top of the balustrade.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to at least partially mitigate the disadvantages of known panel member support and alignment methods.